Comedy (My City)
Comedy is a citizen who serves as the antagonist in My City. He was the previous president of the city, pulling pranks on everybody there, partying, etc, until the citizens got sick of it and overthrew him, as the citizens moved out and the city became what you saw in the opening. Role Comedy is first seen in the opening. When he asks your name, he laughs at what your name is and apologizes, guiding you to build a shop. If you get 20 citizens Comedy will appear on a stage with spotlights. Comedy then states he should be elected president again, and turns his back to you. Quotes First Meeting *So, kid, what's your name anyways...? *Ahahahahaha! That's your NAME?! Ooh, it's so ridiculous I'm sobbing! Aha! *I do apologize... your name is fine, (PLAYERNAME), ehe. *I recommend you try building a shop. This city needs more stuff! *Want me to guide ya? Follow me, aha! *Hey hey hey, everybody! Now, let's start this with a couple 'a jokes. *Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the OTHER SIDE... (points up) *Okay, okay, settle down... (after the citizens throw tomatoes) *I'm talking about ME now... who needs this imbecile to run our city? In fact, it looks more like a small town! Ahahahaha! *Do you... agree? No? Fine, but before ya go... LET'S HAVE SOME FUN! (pulls a rope as confetti rains down with a giant water bucket wetting the citizens) *Okay, bye now! Have fun drying off! Ahahahaha! *Oh, kid... don't get so down. I'm sorry about the stage thing. I just want my power back! *You... you mean it? I can be your assistant? Ahahaha! Thank you, prez! (if you say yes) *Oh, fine... (if you say no) *Suuurpriiiseee! New assistant! Bam! *I'll be off now, ahahaha. *Here, prez! Sorry for bursting in so uninvitedly, but I obtained a gift for ya! It's a bouncy ball. Treasure it, I'll be going. Ha. *Hey, you popped that ball! You know what thaaat meaanss? AHAHAHAHAHA! (electrocutes the cops) *Hey, prez! No need to step in this shocking situation! Ahahahaha! *Fine, a fight you want is obtained. I might bounce back and ZAP you! AHAHAHAHAHA! *Oh, prez... You have been defeated... come on now, let's go to the party! *Aha. Here we are, home sweet home. For me at least! Aha, AHAHAHA! *Oh, you're a-awake! Please forgive me? Do ya? *OKAY BYE. (rushes out the door) Jokes *Hey hey hey! What do you get when... you eat all the potatoes? Ireland dies. AHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Hey there, kid. What do you call an elephant merged with a telephone? A TELEPHANT! AAAAAHEHEHEHEHEHE! *Herro, Why did the chicken cross the playground? To get to the other SLIDE! Ahehehe. *Hai! Why is Comedy so handsome and great? He's BORN that way! Ahahaha! *Hey! Neigh! Why did I say hey and neigh? HAY IS FOR HORSES! *I can't come up with one right now! That's... rare! *Uhh, err, forgot how it went. Oops. *Come back for more jokes tomorrow, kid!